


She's Mine

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [13]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Raelle's ex is causing havoc.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather & Tally Craven & Scylla Ramshorn, Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Anacostia Quartermaine & Scylla Ramshorn, Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Past Raelle Collar/Beth Treefine, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	She's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Three updates in one day? Who am I? I think I've been possessed.
> 
> Thank you to all of you for your support!
> 
> hope you enjoy this one!

The past month has been a breeze for Scylla. Her relationship with Raelle is better than ever; she is on top of her school work, she met Raelle's parents, Anacostia has been home more often, and now she gets to cheer Raelle on her lacrosse match.

She stands at the fence with Gerit, Byron, and Porter as all of them shout with excitement when Raelle gets a break and sprints right past them for the net. She dodges and sidesteps three girls before launching the ball with incredible strength, and then the ball hits the back of the net with a swoosh, the goalie unable to stop it from flying over her left shoulder.

"Yes!" Scylla shouts, jumping up and down, clapping.

Porter releases a loud wolf-whistle that sends her and the boys into a fit of laughter, leading Raelle to turn in their direction and send them a wave.

Scylla waves back, grinning widely when a person steps up beside her. "So you're Collar's newest conquest."

Scylla freezes and twists her head sharply to meet the newcomer's dark gaze. The girl is around her age and has tan skin and dark brown hair. She is pretty in a severe way and taller than her. She looks almost predatory in how she looks Scylla up and down like she is sizing her up.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks, and the girl smirks.

"Oh, Rae didn't tell you? I'm her ex-girlfriend. The one right before you, in fact. My name is Beth."

Scylla stares down at Beth's outstretched hand in disdain, and her jaw ticks when Beth huffs a laugh and pulls her hand back.

"Is there a reason you have decided to interrupt, Beth, or can I get back to watching my girlfriend?" Scylla asks coolly, and Beth quirks a brow.

"Just being friendly is all. I thought I would introduce myself and give you a heads up on what to expect with Collar. The girl is a loose cannon. So I'd watch yourself if I were you."

Scylla frowns and watches as Beth spins around and saunters off, leaving her unsteady.

"What was that about?" Porter asks, and Scylla glances up at him with a shake of her head.

"No idea."

"Ramshorn." Scylla looks towards the field immediately and finds Abigail jogging towards her, a hard look on her face. "Whatever Beth just said, ignore it," She demands, and Scylla's brows raise.

"I was going to anyway. She gives off a weird vibe."

"She's a fucking bitch," Abigail says bluntly, and Scylla's lips twitch. "She messed Rae up bad in just a few weeks they dated."

"She said she wanted to warn me about Raelle and that she was a loose cannon. As if I would ever believe that," Scylla says with a scoff, and Abigail clenches her jaw.

"She is the loose cannon. So try and keep your distance from her if you can. We both know Collar is not a violent person, but she can get worked up when it comes to Beth. If she knew that Beth came up to you, she would not take it lightly. So keep this to yourself, for now, okay?"

Scylla nods immediately, and Abigail relaxes, sending her a small smile. "Great. I gotta head back to the bench; I just wanted to make sure she didn't get in your head."

"No one, especially not one of Raelle's ex's, will get in my head when it comes to our relationship. I know Raelle."

"Atta girl. Okay, see you after the game."

Abigail runs back to the bench where Tally is waiting, having just had a shift change, and Scylla sends her a smile before returning her focus to Raelle, who is getting ready for a faceoff.

"Do you think that was a one-time thing?" Gerit asks suddenly, and Scylla looks his way, finding Byron and Porter also focused on her, concern written across their faces.

"I doubt it. She doesn't seem like the type to let things go. But if she does come up to me again, I will be telling Raelle. She won't like that I didn't tell her about this time."

"Maybe you should tell Rae about this anyway," Byron says hesitantly, and Scylla swallows, thinking it over.

She doesn't want to upset Raelle over something so trivial, but in her gut, Scylla knows Beth will approach again and maybe that time, she will be with Raelle. She doesn't want her girlfriend to be blindsided if that day does come.

"Probably," Scylla murmurs, and Porter sends her a sympathetic smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It will be okay. There is no need to keep secrets from her, especially about her ex. She is bound to find out eventually. Abigail is trying to protect her from it, but sometimes that only makes things worse. She should be prepared for another encounter," He says, and Scylla sighs, leaning into his side.

"I know. I'll tell her after the game."

\------

They are waiting outside the school by the door that leads to the female change rooms when Beth appears, a smirk on her lips as she leans against the wall, facing the four of them.

Scylla grits her teeth but doesn't say anything, and the boys are quick to shift, so Beth can't see her any longer. Tally is the first to bound out the doors with a wide smile, and Gerit catches her laughing.

He pecks her lips and wraps his arm around her waist when he sets her down, and that's when she notices the tension in the others and then Beth's presence. Her smile drops immediately, and to Scylla's surprise, anger sparks in her eyes.

She has never seen Tally angry before in all seven months of knowing her.

"What the fuck?" Tally growls, taking a few steps in Beth's direction, but Gerit stops her.

"Babe, she's not worth it," He murmurs and Tally's face twists up as if she is tasting something bitter.

Beth stares at Tally with a smug grin, looking as if she wants Tally to start an argument, but Tally listens to Gerit and backs down, turning her back to Beth abruptly and focusing on Scylla.

"Has she said anything?" She asks quietly, ducking her head close to Scylla.

"No. But she keeps watching us. I don't know what she wants. She already came up to me while I was watching the game. Abigail told me not to say anything to Rae, but I think I have to. She's going to see her here when she comes out."

Tally releases a long breath before nodding once. "Tell her. Go in and tell her right now."

Scylla's brows raise, but she does as asked. She heads into the change room and searches for Raelle, only to come face to face with a surprised Abigail.

"Scylla? What are you doing in here?" She asks, and Scylla grimaces.

"Beth is outside. I need to tell Rae before she is ambushed. I don't know what her game is, but I have a feeling it's to mess with Raelle."

Abigail's expression darkens, and she immediately looks over Scylla's shoulder. "Swythe with me," She calls, and Libba is quick to yank her shirt on and meet them.

"What's up, babe?"

"I need your help with getting rid of a giant bitch. I think between the two of us; we can get her to leave. Scylla, Raelle is showering right now, but when she gets out, you can tell her. We will try to get Beth to leave before you guys come out, but if she's still there, try and get Raelle to ignore her. Just head for the parking lot," Abigail says quietly, steel in her voice and Scylla nods.

"Got it."

Abigail and Libba leave, and Scylla heads towards the showers to sit on a bench and wait. She fids RAelle's gear and sits next to it, bouncing her knee anxiously, wondering how she will tell her about Beth.

It's only a few minutes later when Raelle walks back into the locker room, half-dressed and towel drying her hair. Her eyes widen in surprise when she catches sight of Scylla before a wide smile spreads across her face.

"Hey, Angel. What are you doing in here?" She asks before leaning down to press a lingering kiss to Scylla's lips.

"Um, someone is outside that you really do not like," Scylla says slowly, and Raelle frowns.

"What? Who?"

"Beth."

Raelle stiffens and takes a step back, the colour in her face draining some. "No. She's supposed to be at Spree University. She transferred there last year."

"I'm sorry, but she's here. She approached me while I was watching your game, and then she arrived again when we were waiting for you to come out. Abigail and Libba are trying to get her to leave, but I wanted to warn you. I don't know your past with her, but I don't need to. The vibe she gives off had me immediately disliking her."

Raelle swallows roughly. "What did she say to you?"

Scylla sighs and stands, reaching out to wrap her arms around Raelle's waist. "She told me to watch myself with you. Said you were a loose cannon. Which, of course, I know better than to believe."

Raelle frowns and grips Scylla's elbows as she thinks. "That was it? She didn't say anything outside just now?"

"No. She was watching me, though. I don't know what her angle is, but I thought it was better to let you know than keep you in the dark."

Raelle nods quickly. "Thank you. I don't know how I would have reacted if I saw her unexpectedly."

"Of course," Scylla whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Raelle's mouth.

"I don't want to see her."

The words are so quiet Scylla barely catches them, and when she meets Raelle's eyes, she can see a hint of fear in them, which has her heart dropping. What did Beth do to her?

"You don't have to. Is there any other exit?" Scylla asks gently, and Raelle blinks before frowning.

"There is a door that leads into the gym. I don't know if it's locked, though. It's after hours."

Scylla nods and sends Raelle a small smile. "I'll check. You get dressed," She says, and Raelle presses a quick kiss to her lips in thanks.

The door leading to the gym is miraculously still unlocked, and once Raelle is dressed and has her gear packed, they make a break for it. The halls are dark, and they pass a janitor on their way who unlocks the doors leading to the parking lot for them without question.

Raelle texts Tally and Abigail to let them know they managed to leave through the other door, and it takes only a few minutes for everyone to reach them.

"Collar, your ex-girlfriend is a terrible person," Libba says bluntly, and Raelle releases a strained laugh.

"I know. Thanks for trying to get rid of her."

"Anytime I get to insult a bitch I take it," Libba replies with a wink and a pat on Raelle's shoulder before she is climbing into Abigail's SUV.

"We should go before she appears out of thin air like a witch," Porter says, earning a few laughs, and Raelle sends him a smile nodding in agreement.

"Let's go."

\-----

There is no sign of Beth for three weeks, and Scylla is beginning to think the girl has given up on whatever game she is playing. Of course, as soon as she lets her guard down, that's when Beth strikes.

She is on her way to meet Raelle at their favourite coffee shop downtown when she sees them. They are standing right outside the cafe, Raelle's back is to her, and by her tense posture and clenched fists, Scylla knows she is angry. Beth is speaking and getting into Raelle's space, and for a second, her eyes meet Scylla's over Raelle's head.

Scylla picks up her pace, her stomach dropping with the wicked look she catches in Beth's eyes, but before she can reach them, Beth is grabbing Raelle's face and kissing her roughly.

Scylla freezes, shock rolling through her in a violent wave before fury replaces it. Raelle is shoving Beth back, shouting at her, and then Scylla is there getting Beth's face.

"Oh, Scylla, I didn't see you there," Beth snarks and Scylla nearly punches her right there and then.

"Listen to me and listen good. I don't know what your game is, and I don't care. You sexually assaulted my girlfriend just now, and that won't stand. You seem to have some deranged idea that you are somehow going to come between us and that kissing her against her will, knowing damn well I was only feet away, will lead us to fight about it. But guess what bitch? You are nothing. Raelle is mine, and no matter what you do, she always will be. She will always choose me over you. So I suggest you back the fuck up and get a lawyer. Because my mom is standing right behind you, and she is an officer of the law who just witnessed everything."

The silence that descends is deafening, and Scylla watches in immense satisfaction when Beth pales incredibly. Anacostia clears her throat loudly, and Scylla steps back with a smirk watching as Beth turns slowly to face her.

"It seems our first meeting Raelle, will be postponed until tonight. Come over for dinner," Anacostia says, meeting Raelle's wide eyes, a tiny smile playing at her lips. "And don't be late."

**Author's Note:**

> Next up Raelle and Anacostia's official meeting and learning about Raelle's past with Beth.


End file.
